Error
"you don't realize, you shouldn't exist" - Error! Bio Error was created by CrayonQueen Error is a destroyer, as well as Error404's personal student, and is the sans of the presumed ErrorTale AU Error is the minor god of errors Personality Error is very hot-headed, and easily prone to anger, often even glitching himself out. Error is also very stubborn, and will only take direct orders from his master, deeming none to be worthy of even suggesting different things to him. He is mentally unstable, often hearing voices and having delusions. He has somewhat of a hero complex, thinking his homicidal tendencies are justified. Origin Error was the second Sans of AfterTale, known as Geno!Sans. Geno was stuck in the Save screen after he changed the course of the timeline, by stealing determination from Alphys's lab during a genocide run. Geno made a pact with Classic!Sans, in an attempt to not only stop Genocide, but to set Geno free, which culminated in Frisk bringing Sans and Papyrus to the save screen and healing him with food. Geno was now free, and could live in his AU, though this would be ripped from him, ironically by his own carelessness. Geno was messing around with his new determination powers, against the warnings from Sans, which lead into his downfall. Geno flung himself into the Anti-void, where he stayed for an unknown amount of time, until he lost his mind completely, losing his memories and becoming an Error. After becoming an Error, he eventually found a way in and out of the Anti-void, and found himself in an AU where all the characters were ghosts. In his maddened state, Error came to the conclusion that AU's were mistakes that needed to be destroyed, and so he sewed his eyes shut, and then proceeded to make the AU his first victim. Ink Sans It is unknown when both Ink and Error met, though it is likely they were enemies from the start, naturally with Ink being the guardian of AU's Both of them fought countless times, being considered opposites of each other in every way Eventually after years of fighting both became friends somewhat, though Error would never admit it. X-event When Error and Ink became trapped on a mysterious island, both made a truce, Ink would stop creating, and Error would stop destroying. This gave Error the time he needed to search the multiverse for The Omega Timeline. Error404 While on the search for the Omega Timeline Error Sans would end up within the mainframe, the domain of the first error, Error404, one of the Sans of AlphaTale, Error404 would prove to Error that they shared a somewhat common goal, each believing that the multiverse must be fixed from it's current "imperfect state" Error404 would take Error under his wing, teaching him what it means not only to be an error, but the true potential of a Sans as well. Powers & Stats * Gaster Grabbers Powerful strings of magic, capable of manipulating people and objects as if they were puppets * Gaster Blasters Giant black skulls that fire concentrated magic * Red bones Standard attack inherent to Skeleton monsters * AU jump he can move between AU's at will Due to his LV going upwards by 99 when he destroys an AU, his health and attack are unaccountably high Trivia * Error is nearly blind, having destroyed his eyesight almost entirely, and needs to wear glasses to see properly. Category:Destroyers Category:Gods